Best Friends Forever, So What's Next?
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: A collection of EdxWinry humorromance OC oneshots based on them being in highschool. Stories range from Winry drifting off in class day dreaming about Ed to the two of them walking home together on a rainy day. Rated T for language. Read and Review.
1. How Many Postulates Does a Girl Need?

**(A/N) It's been awhile since I did something simple. A cute, funny oneshot. What I used to thrive on. I haven't ever done a 'collection of oneshots' kind of thing and I figured I'm always up for EdXWinry fluff, so why not? This first one is just kind of random. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of it's characters, or Newtons laws of planetary motion... What? I don't!**

How Many Postulates Does a Girl Really Need?

I traced his every feature with my eyes, his long blonde hair looked so soft. Only inches away from me, if only I could reach out and feel it's texture.

Of course I'd felt it before, braided it even, but recently the desire to seemed... And this was just viewing him from the back. Watching him face to face that long and I thought my brain would melt into girlish goo.

I sighed and inhaled a little. _Not close enough to smell him, damn._ I'd heard from several girls about how wonderful the smell of their boyfriends hair was, or how some cute guy in their class wore sexy cologne.

Not that I expected Edward to wear cologne, I knew he hated the smell of that stuff, and I wasn't too fond of it myself. But did he use scented shampoo? Such silly thoughts, I reminded myself not to get too carried away.

I shivered. It felt as though something was getting closer to me._ Probably that guy behind me who I repeatedly have to remind that I don't like people breathing down my neck_... I shuddered.

He'd always get awkwardly close to me, maybe he was doing what I was doing to Edward..? But it was different for me, Ed and I were friends, so I could do that... right? I argued with myself until I came to the conclusion that it was alright because I'd known Ed all my life, and the kid behind me had only known me for a semester and a half.

"...bell..." I could hear something going on and I suddenly realized where I was. I sat up a bit and decided to actually listen to- SMACK! The teacher slammed her hand down in front of me. "Miss Rockbell!" she said in her irritating tone.

"Eh?!" was all I could respond with, as my mind was still processing what was going on. "Miss Rockbell," she repeated "can you answer the question?"

My heart was pounding as I could feel Ed's eyes watching me... those golden eyes... "Miss Rockbell..." ...those gorgeous amber eyes... "Are you listening?"

"Gold." I managed to blurt out, finally focusing my vision on the teacher. "Excuse me?" she raised her penciled on eyebrow.

"The atomic weight for gold is-" "I'm sorry," she interrupted me, "but this is math, not science." As soon as I was sure she was turned around, walking towards the front of the classroom, I stuck my tongue out at her.

She just loved to embarrass students. The only advantage of being a teacher, I guess. That and getting the summers off.

I was thankful, though, that she'd cut off my sentence. I wasn't really sure what the atomic weight for gold was and I knew if I'd gotten it wrong, Ed would remind me later.

I knew I should pay attention during class, but really, geometry had gotten boring in the latter part of the year. How many postulates does a girl really need?

I also tried to distract myself from short and sexy in front of me, so I observed what everyone else was doing. I was relieved to note that hardly anyone else was paying attention, like me, they were concerning themselves with other matters.

However, unlike me, they weren't being totally obvious about it.

A boy doodling all over his homework, several girls passing notes, some people in the back sharing potato chips, and of course those who are rushing to finish their work they'd have to turn in next period.

Something sparked in my mind, and I was suddenly curious about what Edward might be doing...

I quickly looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing... Brrring, brrring, brrrrring. The suddenly ringing of the telephone made me nearly leap out of my seat. My pulse slowed a bit, as the teacher pick up the phone and the whole classroom began talking.

I watched Ed's every motion as he turned around to face me. "What's with you?" he laughed, "You're not even taking chemistry this year, still in biology right?" he smirked.

Ignoring his cute smile, I rolled my eyes, "Well sorry, mister science geek, but I'm... distracted..."

"Yeah I noticed.", he said leaning his head to the side, and resting it on his hand, "Too much caffeine this morning?"

I laughed, "Noooooo..." I was in the mood to tease him, make him feel like I knew something he didn't.

"Oh so you must be thinking of that secret boyfriend of yours, right?" he said sarcastically. "What?" I replied, with a hint of innocence, "Are you jealous?"

"Ahem."

I groaned as I turned to see who was interrupting us. The teacher. Of course. I quickly figured out it my mind that apparently, the call had ended abruptly and Ed and I were the only ones that didn't notice.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to conduct your flirting outside of my classroom." she said in a snooty tone. "Yeah, whatever.." I mumbled, hoping the menopausal bitch didn't here me.

Lucky me, she did. "Excuse me?" Part of me wanted to yell 'You heard me, beeyatch!', but I refrained. "Would you like to stand in the hall?"

Actually I did, but I knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. I opened my mouth to respond but someone else spoke in a low voice. "I know I do..." his soothing voice calmed my nerves, even if that comment was probably meant not to be heard.

"That's it!" she clenched her fists, "Both of you, out in the hall!"

My heart raced as I slowly drug myself out of the classroom. I was going to be standing, alone, with Ed next to me. What kind of punishment was that?

When he shut the door behind him, I asked curiously "Why'd you say that? Did you WANT to push her off the edge?"

"Well," he explained "it was partially my fault you got in trouble, and I was getting bored with just sitting in there, and there's something I've been meaning to ask you anyway."

Actually it was ALL his fault I was getting in trouble, he was the reason I was so distracted. Not that I'd tell him that. _Wait... did he say he had to ask me something?_ My heart was pounding at an alarming rate.

Was he going to ask if I liked him? Had I made it that obvious? Or was he going to ask me to... My breathing was a bit unsteady as I managed the word, "What?"

"Can I copy your English homework?"

I blinked. THAT was what I was getting myself worked up about? I mentally burst into a fit of giggles, and tried to suppress my smile at the same time. "Yeah, sure." It was all I could take not to start laughing at myself. I was pathetic.

"Are you okay?" he looked at me funny, but why wouldn't he? Who thinks English homework is funny? "Just taking things slowly..." I said aloud.

"What?" he looked at me even more confused. "Nothing," I smiled softly.

**(A/N) That was rather random, but it was fun to write so it's okay. -smiles- Did you like it? Reviews are appreciated. More EdxWinry oneshots to come. You can even suggest something if you want. Anyway, it's 1:30am and I need sleep... (actually I just want to play more Final Fantasy X) Bye!**


	2. My Sexy Blonde Angel

**(A/N) I'm less than 1,000 words away from reaching my overall goal of 100,000 words. Yay! So I figured an easy way to meet that goal would be to right a short little Ed and Winry ficlet. You know you love 'em. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... if I DID... let's... not go there... **

My Sexy Blonde Angel

_Three... two... one... _"Doo, doo, doo, doo." The school bell rang its oh so irritating elevator noise. Of course, when it was the last bell of the day, it wasn't quite so annoying. "Yeeeees!" I squeaked as I leaped out of my chair, grabbed my backpack, and started running all in one motion.

I twisted the door handle and flung it open, it was the last day of the school week, and the last period just ended, of course my only thought would be FREEDOM.

Unfortunately that soon changed as I threw myself outside into the mass of students running around in chaos. "Rain." I muttered, unable to hear myself, "Great." Lucky me I hadn't actually paid attention to the black clouds hovering above the city, everyone else did.

I groaned, "This sucks!" I lifted my back pack over my head, trying to create shelter from the rain as I raced through the school gates. "And of all the days," I complained to myself, "the day I have to WALK home.."

The rain began pouring down harder, and I was barely out of the parking lot, I could still see the sea of umbrellas held up as students awaited their parents arrival. I sighed and put my soaked back pack on, as it wasn't much shelter, just a pathetic sponge. I'm not exactly dressed for this... I thought as I got chills up and down my legs.

_Skirt, in the rain. Not smart. _

I glanced down for a second and quickly realized mistake number two.

_White tank top, in the rain. Not smart. _

"Why the hell am I so STUPID?!" I shrieked swinging my fists in the air until a silver sparkle caught my eyes. It was one of my charms off my charm bracelet. The one Ed got me, my favorite. It was a tiny wrench, and I loved it. I had no idea where he managed to get it, but I could tell he searched hard.

I reached out for the soaring object, caught it, and began falling all within seconds. SPLASH!

Next thing I knew I was sitting in a puddle. I didn't really care though, I managed to save it. I wiped it with my shirt and watched it shine in the dull sunlight. I sighed a happy, relieved sigh as I thought of the first time I'd seen it.

He'd bought it for me after we'd gotten into a terrible fight... but I couldn't even remember what about anymore.

"Hey," a soothing voice said, as a shadow of an umbrella was cast over me, "what the heck are you doing sitting in the rain like that?" he laughed.

I looked up and there he was, heaven had opened up it's gates and sent me down my sexy blonde angel from the skies above. "Edward!" I said excitedly.

"Are you okay?" he stared at me as I jumped up, nearly hitting the umbrella.

"No," I reminded my pounding heart to calm down, "I'm fine."

"Riiight." he said in that Winry-is-a-psycho voice. You know the one. "So, you on your way home?"

"Mmhmm..." I said trying my hardest not to melt in those gorgeous golden eyes. "You?"

"Same." he smiled, "let's walk together." he said, causing my heart to skip a beat at the word 'together'. "Yes!" I exclaimed, getting beneath his umbrella a little more.

"Why were you sitting in a puddle like a drowned puppy?" he mused as we began walking. "I'm just..." I explained, "stupid."

I started shivering._ Darn it. I finally get a moment with him and I'm freaking shiver to_- Suddenly I felt something nice and warm slip around my waist. "Your shivering, stay close. You're gonna get sick if you don't get warm soon." he said pulling me so close I swear he could hear my unsteady breathing.

My face was growing warmer, of course I knew the cause of that. I was blushing insanely. _Please don't notice... _I pleaded in my mind. I concentrated hard on stopping the blushing when I felt something behind my foot, "Whoa!" and soon enough I realized I'd tripped Edward. And thanks to his arm around my waist, I went down with him. First.

I felt the contact of my back to the ground, quickly followed by a large weight on top of me. I felt Ed's chest pressed against mine, our faces only inches apart. But I noticed something, HE was blushing as much as I was. Both of us sat frozen for an instant, the red umbrella rolling in the street.

I wasn't sure if he'd moved closer, if I had, or I was just plain disillusioned, but our lips almost seemed close enough to...

Then I had my first kiss... though it wasn't the romantic moment I'd been hoping for. No, we were sitting in a mud puddle, in the rain, Roy's foot pushing down on Ed's back, oh and there was the fact that I couldn't breath.

"Oh God that was perfect..." Roy was cracking up, while me and Ed were still locked in a rather awkward kiss. Eventually Ed pulled away sending me gasping for breath. Ed began yelling at Roy and cussing him out probably even hitting him, but I was still sitting in a dazed position.

_Why does Ed look like he's glowing? _

**(A/N) It looks like Winry is losing it huh? Well review pweez!!!**


End file.
